Vanidad
by NeSLY
Summary: Sasuke lo sabe y se odia por eso. Entre el proceso de mentiras, Itachi se ha quedado involucrado. Ahora, su corazón arde por que Itachi se ha llevado consigo lo único que Sasuke de verdad ha querido. Naruto no parece querer volver a ser el mismo, desde que él ha partido.
1. Itachi, a pesar de todo

**Título:** Vanidad

**Autora: **Nesly

**Pareja: **Sasuke / Naruto

**Rating: **T.

**Resumen: **Sasuke lo sabe y se odia por eso. Entre el proceso de mentiras, Itachi se ha quedado involucrado. Ahora, su corazón arde por que Itachi se ha llevado consigo lo único que Sasuke de verdad ha querido. Naruto no parece querer volver a ser el mismo, desde que él ha partido.

**Advertencias:** Es un AU y los personajes tienen edades diferentes a las del manga.

**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me encargó de realizar un poco de hipertexto. xD

**Notas de la autora:** He corregido y modificado bastante respecto a los capítulos de este fic, irá a un ritmo igual que al principio, pero he decidido hacer unos cambios notables, muchas gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leerlo nuevamente desde el primer capitulo. Trataré de ir publicando poco a poco. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que deseen seguirme en esta nueva aventura de escribir nuevamente un SasuNaru. :)

**Número de palabras en el capítulo:**1928.

* * *

**Vanidad**

**Capitulo 1: **Itachi, a pesar de todo

...

...

...

...

En ocasiones, cuando Itachi posa su mirada a través del amplio ventanal de su departamento, sus ojos se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche, en las estrellas que apenas son visibles. Siempre son tan pocas, que le sobran los dedos en las manos para contarlas, y los edificios se elevaban ante sus ojos, imponentes, soberbios.

Y Sakura siempre lo criticaba por ello, por su mirada perdida, su distracción perpetua de los últimos días. Pero si cierra los ojos por unos segundos, todo parece brillar un poco más y lo opaco de su vida carece de sentido. Tiene puesto sus ojos en aquella estrella terrenal que había logrado alcanzar y a la que solo había logrado destruir con su destino.

Maldice la hora en que le había sido concedida esa única oportunidad. Por que de no haber llegado jamás. Él no sería esa molestia en la que se había convertido, entonces abre los ojos, cuando la realidad lo abraza y le recuerda su situación. Cuando no le queda más que esa imagen etérea a la que había sido arrastrado.

Itachi había aprendido tantas cosas con el paso de los años, con su madurez sobre la espalda y ese recuerdo lejano de lo que le habían enseñado era una familia, que la suya nunca cumplió los requisitos. Su padre trabajaba bastante, y su madre un día simplemente abandonó el hogar. Desapareció. La herido quedó tan latente que la hora de la cena era un riguroso ritual cuando solo los tres hombres del hogar se reunían y la ausencia de su madre se hacía cada vez más presente. Una contradicción constante.

Pero brillaba esa ausencia, como la haría más tarde la de su padre. Nunca hubo mimos de parte de Fugaku, palabras de aliento cuando mucho y ese apoyo incondicional por que ellos se convirtieran en hombres de bien. Itachi siempre estuvo agradecido por que su padre fuera el pilar que siempre fue. Luego un día, aquella enfermedad tomó de la mano al patriarca de la familia, y sus vínculos con Sasuke se hicieron cada vez más extensos.

Sabía poco de él y de su vida, de ese hermano menor que en algún momento había llegado hasta él en medio de la noche llorando por la ausencia de su madre, por la frialdad que acaecía en su familia y lo abrumaba. Aquella época, cuando eran solo unos niños.

Sucede a veces, su mente últimamente se pierde entre los recuerdos y los anhelos que quedaron en un pasado. Entre el hecho de añorar y verse imposibilitado de unir vínculos que tienen tantos años desde que fueron rotos. Sasuke y él son perfectos desconocidos ahora, que se saludan cuando se encuentran y que se reconocen a pesar de todo. Incluso la palabra 'hermano' se siente extraña en la boca de ambos cuando es pronunciada y prefiere ser reemplazada por un nombre.

El teléfono en el departamento suena y casi por inercia camina hasta él. El molesto ruido ha logrado al menos sacarlo de sus pensamientos y enfocarlo en otra cosa. Sin embargo el nombre de Sakura reflejado en el identificador hace que un pequeño vaivén de emociones salten en su pecho. Parecido al cariño, parecido a la culpa.

—Sakura. — La llama, la reconoce y por un momento el silencio de la mujer lo hace dudar sobre si lo habrá escuchado o no.

—Itachi.— Pero su voz suena finalmente, intranquila y despejada. –No me dijiste que saldrías temprano del despacho.

Suspira tranquilo, apoyado suavemente en la mesita junto al teléfono.

—Si, lo siento. Olvidé avisarte, pero necesitaba venir a cambiarme. Tengo una junta con la familia Hyuuga.— Hubo un poco de ruido del otro lado del teléfono, parecían carros. —¿Sakura, estás en la calle?

—Si.— Silencio otra vez, nuevamente la intriga de la muchacha esparciéndose entre los dos. –Bueno, más bien ya no. Estoy entrando al edificio.

Otra vez estaba ahí, ese endemoniado silencio en el que últimamente se habían encerrado. Sakura es hermosa, inteligente y carismática. Todo aquello que sus padres hubieran deseado en una novia para él. Y últimamente, Itachi siente que esos ojos verdes no lo ven de la misma forma. Que hay un destello de duda, y preocupación.

—Sakura…— La llama, con un susurro que al parecer la hizo estar atenta nuevamente. –Te quiero.

Si, la gente decía muchas cosas de ese noviazgo marchito que tenían. Pero Haruno seguía ahí, apretando su mano para devolverle la vida. Itachi está seguro, más que cualquier otra cosa, que de no haberlo conocido a _él_, seguramente hubiera sido feliz junto a ella.

—Yo también Itachi.

Eran escuetas las palabras, y a lo lejos Itachi pudo escuchar el timbre del ascensor. Sakura seguramente ya estaba dentro del edificio. Se lamenta por no haberla visto ese día. Pero ya no había oportunidad para más. Suspira tranquilo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, te dejo Sakura. Ya tengo que salir.

—De acuerdo, cuídate mucho Itachi.

Cortó la llamada, dejando el teléfono reposar una vez más sobre la mesa y sus ojos caídos en aquella alfombra. Quería gritar reproches, abofetear al destino y sumirse en el llanto. Pero todo eso ya lo había hecho. Y lo había dejado más cansado de lo habitual. Le quedaba únicamente ese aroma fresco, esos brazos que de pronto lo abrazaban.

—Itachi…

Escucha su voz muy cerca de la oreja, esa voz que en ocasiones sonaba amilanada por el cariño. Presta de atención y curiosidad. Esa piel suave que se juntó a la suya. Podía ver los mechones de ese cabello rubio de soslayo y sonrió. Siempre le había gustado ese cabello rebelde que se alzaba por encima del mandato de su dueño.

Y gira para mirarlo a los ojos, a ese azul que chocaba contra sus ojos, la sonrisa que parecía haber desaparecido de ese rostro joven. Esas sonrisas que Itachi quería devolver. Besa entonces sus labios, corta pero profundamente, en un agradecimiento eterno, y sus ojos se cierran buscando un poco de paz.

Esa paz que no le era otorgada.

Esa paz que esta noche pretendía robarle a él.

…

…

…

…

El fuerte sonido imponente de las balas escapando del interior del arma, en aquel espacio cerrado por aquellas cuatro paredes resultaría verdaderamente insoportable sino fuera por que tiene sus oídos recubiertos. Observa la imagen hecha de cartón resistente, de color negro en frente suyo y haciendo gala de toda la puntería que posee. Uchiha Sasuke dispara y acierta en cada uno de sus disparos.

Saca los protectores de sus oídos, y del mismo modo se deshace de los de sus ojos, dejándolos sobre el pequeño escritorio frente a él, el saberse solo dentro de está habitación es reconfortante, por que puede disparar cuantas veces le plazca sin que nadie se ande preguntando el por qué. Sabe perfectamente que a estas horas de la noche la gente busca el calor de su hogar, uno que hasta ahora él no ha encontrado.

—¿No piensas ir a descansar?— Ni siquiera le sorprende demasiado esa voz, Kakashi arrimado en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados lo mira desde ahí con aquella expresión indescifrable que a Sasuke desde siempre le ha resultado difícil de interpretar. –Es tarde.

Pero sus ojos solo se cierran por un momento ya apoyado en el pequeño escritorio, a pesar de que Kakashi no haga otro comentario al respecto y Sasuke tenga que admitir, aunque sea mudamente, que el mayor tiene razón.

—Si, mañana tengo que despertar temprano.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces todavía por aquí?

—No lo sé.— Es sincero, como pocas veces. A pesar de la mirada curiosa de Hatake mientras continua manteniendo la distancia, y Sasuke tampoco pretende hacer de su vida un tema de conversación. –Simplemente no tengo sueño.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

Sasuke en ocasiones se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿le preocupaba algo?

Por que últimamente el sueño lo ha abandonado. Su cuerpo se cansa igual que siempre. Pero no puede cerrar los ojos por más de una hora y vuelve a despertarse.

Y hoy, particularmente solo está siendo presa de un insomnio terrible que ha acentuado las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Y suspira apesadumbrado, como si no le quedara otra opción más que caminar, con un leve asentimiento como única despedida ante Kakashi, con sus pasos deslizados por el largo y estrecho pasillo, en busca de un poco de calma que le permita conciliar el sueño. Ese estado inconsciente en el que se encuentra atrapado y del cual no ha podido escapar todavía.

…

…

…

…

Ese departamento, que Itachi había comprado con el paso de los años, de su esfuerzo y sus noches sin dormir por el trabajo. Ese que siempre permanecía tan limpio y pulcro, se encontraba desbaratado, las cosas regadas por el suelo. Y la respiración de él algo agitada.

Mira el reproche en los ojos contrarios, en los ojos de ese cuerpo que permanece sobre el suyo. Puede leer la rabia, la impotencia, Itachi traga duro, por que sabe que no va a poder detener el destino de ese daga que está a unos centímetros de su pecho, sabe de su futuro, y esa mirada que se le va a quedar marcada de por vida, solo está retrasando el momento.

—Yo de verdad te quería…

Escucha esa frase dicha con tanto esfuerzo para que no se deteriore en el camino, mientras esas lágrimas caen sobre su pecho. Jamás hubiera querido hacerle daño. Pero son palabras tan innecesarias, como desear volver a esa paz de hace unos minutos. Pero solo le quedan esos ojos y el silencio justo antes de que el llanto amargo se escuche fuerte.

Pero está esa razón inevitable y perpetua. Patético el momento de recordar la vida entera y arrepentirse por tanto, por haber gozado tan poco. Por extrañar demasiado. La supremacía de la respiración que se corta, como un hielo que hace agonizar su sangre, que la detiene. Pendiente de esos ojos que una vez lo miraron repletos de tanto amor y que hoy solo lo miran con dolor.

¿Es posible hacerle tanto daño a una persona sin pretenderlo?

Tarde, Itachi encuentra la respuesta. Pero no está arrepentido. Ni siquiera piensa dar un paso hacia atrás solo se lamenta entre el silencio y la culpa, entre una disculpa que muere cuando cierra sus ojos.

Y la daga se clava con fuerza.

Justo en su corazón.

Ese corazón que a veces pensaba estaba marchito y otras que estaba más vivo que nunca. Vivía cuando recordaba al dueño de ese amor tardío, y se marchitaba cuando la culpa hacía mella y evocaba la imagen de Sakura. De las múltiples razones por las que nunca la pudo amar. Entonces el tiempo se acabó. Las manecillas del reloj dejaron de andar y su vida se estancó.

Es como si hubiera tenido la intención de evitarlo. Pero de otra forma sentía que era como un castigo. Incapaz de odiar a la vida y el destino que le había tocado. Esos latidos que pronto se detienen y su mano que acaricia lentamente la mejilla frente a él, tan suave y húmeda por las lágrimas.

—Lo siento…— El sonido hueco de la daga, bañada en sangre cae al suelo y el llanto amargo se deja escuchar. —…Pero tú me obligaste a esto.— Entonces la mano también se deja caer, inerte sobre el suelo mientras la cabeza gira y esos ojos oscuros se cierran. —…Itachi.

…

…

**Fin Capitulo Uno**


	2. Una débil imagen de ti

**Vanidad**

**Capitulo 2: **Una débil imagen de ti.

Los pasos de Kakashi esa mañana son parsimoniosos.

Sutilmente alargados por sus pensamientos y el hecho de tener que entrar a aquel lugar, y pesa el nombre la victima que reposa ahora detrás de esas dos puertas y que más tarde seguramente le causarían problemas. Era como un instinto que lo jala y lo hacía consiente de las razones por las cuales todo aquello había sucedido.

Pero no demora demasiado en entrar y que el olor particular dentro de departamento llegue hasta sus fosas nasales. Lo reconoce de inmediato, el hombre que estudia cuidadosamente el cuerpo sobre el suelo frío y oscuro.

Es imposible no hacerlo.

Umino Iruka esta ahí, ligeramente agachado, tomando fotos de cada detalle que pueda resultar importante para la futura investigación, una que ya ha empezado cuando Kakashi ha hecho acto de presencia en el lugar. Y sabe que Sasuke deambula por ahí mirando fotografías y tratando de reconocer ese lugar que de pronto se le ha hecho tan familiar.

Es como contar innecesariamente los segundos antes de que los pasos apresurados de Sasuke se escuchen e ingrese en la habitación, con sus ojos buscando inmediatamente el cuerpo del crimen. Itachi esta ahí, reposa en el suelo con su cabello negro esparcido y la mancha de sangre en el pecho, con toda esa sangre perdida que hace a Sasuke retroceder, uno, dos pasos antes de abrir los ojos de par en par y negar apenas perceptiblemente ante la imagen que sus retinas han decidido grabar en su memoria.

—Es imposible.— Susurra con el peso de la ausencia haciendo mella, como si la última vez que lo viera su poca atención hubiera marcado una muda despedida de la que ninguno de los dos era consciente. Kakashi lo nota, por el parecido y las barreras de Sasuke que parecen haber sido vencidas. Sin embargo, el susurro del menor no hace más que confirmárselo. –Itachi…

Es el hermano de su compañero.

Y Sasuke de pronto parece perdido su espalda choca contra la pared, esa pared blanca y vacía que se encontraba a unos pasos del menor. Demora un rato, bastante tiempo antes de que Sasuke se decida por salir de la habitación y caminar directo al pasillo. Kakashi es de esos tipos que sabe muy bien cuando actuar. Por eso decide no seguirlo.

Pero la mirada de Iruka se ha posado sobre su rostro, lo sabe bien, lo presiente, conoce esos ojos mejor de lo que puede conocer sobre su propia vida.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke?

—Es Uchiha Itachi.— Iruka abre los ojos, regresando su mirada al cuerpo en el suelo, apretando la cámara fotográfica entre sus manos. –Es su hermano mayor.

Hay un momento de silencio, Iruka muerde su labio inferior pero prefiere no acotar algo más. No conoce a Sasuke lo suficiente, y no ha cruzado más palabras con él que las necesarias. Prefiere dejarle eso a Kakashi quien es su compañero a la hora de resolver casos. Por eso es que en unos segundos el sonido de la cámara vuelve a escucharse e Iruka se coloca en el suelo, para poder tomar desde un mejor ángulo las fotografías.

—¿Qué han obtenido?

Iruka levanta la mirada, un poco apesadumbrado antes de soltar un suspiro y fruncir el ceño.

—Bueno, el arma fue un objeto corto punzante, un cuchillo, una daga o algo por el estilo. No estamos seguros por que no se encuentra en el apartamento. Pero por la intensidad del golpe y el lugar hasta al que llegó podemos deducir que el asesino clavo con tanta fuerza la daga, que esta se insertó en el corazón directamente.

Kakashi mira el cuerpo, lo analiza. No hay señas de un forcejeo, ni siquiera más destrozo que el de la propia habitación y ese desorden que parece repentino a juzgar por el resto del departamento. Sus pasos se escuchan precisos, mirando el rostro de Itachi y su juventud que era palpable todavía, a pesar de la palidez que presentaba.

Da vueltas alrededor, con aquellos guantes que se ha colocado, intentando hallar algo que a Iruka se le pueda haber pasado por alto, pero sencillamente entre aquel desorden, y la poca evidencia la búsqueda parece inútil. Escucha entonces otra vez el ruido de la cámara. Iruka sigue enfrascado en lo suyo y parece no incomodarse con su presencia.

Kakashi, sonríe, por que sabe que Umino no lo mira.

Es la primera vez que se veían después de tantos meses. Es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que coincidían en un caso.

Pero son los pasos de Sasuke, minutos después de regreso en la habitación lo que lo hace elevar la mirada y posar sus ojos en el umbral de la puerta, huele a cigarrillo y humo que se ha perdido entre los pasillos del edificio. Puede notar los ojos de Sasuke ausentes y poco convincentes.

—Vamos a la oficina, desde allá podremos averiguar las llamadas recientes, visitas y necesitamos interrogar al portero— La manera en la que Sasuke pronunció todo aquello, con la mejor de las predisposiciones como si de repente hubiera algo echo 'clic' en su cabeza y lo hubiera empujado a pensar fríamente. –Nos vemos.

Sabe que Sasuke se está despidiendo de Iruka aunque no le haya regalado una sola mirada, conoce de su hermetismo con el mundo, ahora más que parece concentrarse únicamente en lo que está ante sus ojos y parece ser la mano asesina que ha resquebrajado lo poco que le quedaba de familia.

Los pasos de Sasuke son lentos, parece pensar. Encerrarse en sus pensamientos. En un mundo lejano. Muy profundo y ahogado de emociones, siente que si dice algo, Sasuke solo lo mirara con rencor. Establecerá esa barrera y no le permitirá nada más. Kakashi lo sabe muy bien, las personas como él, como Sasuke. Necesitan tiempo, para ahogarse en sus pensamientos.

Kakashi lo sabe muy bien.

Kakashi ya ha perdido a bastante gente también.

…

…

…

…

Hoy, el otoño parece implacable.

Pretende mostrarse hermoso para hacer a las personas sentir más nostalgia de la habitual.

Naruto desconoces de tantos placeres en esta vida, de la misma forma en que puede aprovecharlas y vivir de ella. Tiene su lugar preferido en el instituto cuando no le place asistir a clases y se siente lo suficientemente abrumado como para cavilar algo lo suficientemente complicado en su cabeza.

Las partículas esporádicas de sentimientos ambiguos revolotean en su interior, como el adolescente hormonal que es. Con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, que parecen multiplicarse en un millón ante la inexperiencia, ante la necesidad. Pero le gusta la vista de esa pequeña terraza, el viento que mueve su cabello y el olor a cigarrillo que parece rodearlo en un abrazo que nunca le es concedido.

Naruto conoce poco de la vida, pero sabe de buenos placeres.

No de los suficientes, pero al menos siente que conoce los mejores.

Y el humo llega hasta sus fosas nasales, le recuerda que es un aroma fácilmente reconocible, que se impregna en la ropa como se impregna el amor en la piel y luego es imposible que no deje huellas de su paso. Exhala con fuerza, todo eso humo frente a su rostro y que parece elevarse con el poco viento que hay, ante la espera de ese abrigo que le hubiera gustado subir cuando decidió salirse de clases.

—Aquí estás.

La voz de Sai suena cerca, mientras el crujido de la puerta vieja siendo abierta lo hace cerrar los ojos y bajar la mano donde sostiene el pequeño falo. Ese que aún echa humo y que parece brindarle un poco de paz cuando necesita pensar.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Si, nos tomaron una prueba sorpresa de inglés. Pero tú no pareces interesado ni siquiera en pasar el año escolar.— La voz de Sai suena a reproche, aunque se ha sentado junto a él y le ha quitado el cigarrillo de las manos inhalando el intoxicado humo, dejándolo salir luego, aún con el ceño fruncido. –Lo único que parece ocupar tu cabeza es Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Como si eso te fuera a sacar de la pobreza.

Sai es de esos tipos que no tiene sueños.

Tiene metas, ambiciones. De esas personas fuertes y aguerridas que lucha por lo que quiere. Y lo consigue.

Secretamente Naruto siempre ha admirado esas cosas en el carácter particular de su amigo, en su mirada afilada cuando pretende defender lo que cree es lo correcto. Sai tiene muchas palabras a su disposición. Y cuida de él, aunque Naruto nunca se lo hubiera pedido.

Unos segundos después el cigarrillo se ha terminado, en manos de Sai mientras ambos miran por encima de los otros edificios, el sol que majestuoso se posa sobre todo aquello que la luz abarca. Y es incomprensible ese viento que sacude un poco sus cabellos mientras el rostro de Naruto permanece todavía impasible.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?— Pregunta Sai con su mirada relegada y ese tono impasible que no le permite a Naruto mentir, o al menos eso es lo que Sai piensa cuando Uzumaki se mueve incómodo sobre aquel cemento. –Naruto…

—No pude dormir bien. Tu una pesadilla.

Sai enarca una ceja. —¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?— Sabe que Naruto miente.

—Más o menos.

—Naruto…

—Sai, prefiero no hablar por el momento.

Pocas veces, mientras observa a Naruto, Sai ha tenido la certeza de no saber que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza. Pero Naruto simplemente parece ausente, lejos de todo aquello que lo rodea y le da vueltas al mundo, escapa de las manos que intentan regresarlo a la habitualidad. Naruto siempre ha sido alguien diferente, como si el resto de las personas estuvieran en blanco y negro y él en una gama diversa de colores.

Hoy sin embargo Naruto es una sombra. Igual de opaca y desapercibida.

Como un silencio perenne en un lugar donde no habita nadie.

…

…

…

…

—De acuerdo, pongan esa escultura del otro lado.

—Si, señora.

A Sakura todavía le incomoda, ese renombre y esa seriedad con la que los empleados la tratan. Con una ceremonia de respeto tan severa que le hace creer que aún es demasiado joven para ese puesto. Pero ama encargarse de la galería, de las recepciones y los momentos de soledad apacible que encuentra en el lugar cuando necesita pensar.

Mira su celular verificando la hora, Deidara debería estar ahí ya. Él nunca le falla, es su asistente desde hace más de tres años, eficiente como nadie y respetuoso como cualquiera. Deidara, joven y astuto, con las ganas intensas de ser un famoso escultor. Un artista de renombre aunque ahora solo tenga tiempo para trabajar y ganar el dinero suficiente para él y su hermano menor.

Conoce de su historia, de su madre enferma y del deber que recae sobre los hombros del joven rubio que tiene que sonreír mientras ve a otro cumplir sus sueños. A la espera de que le toque su momento. Sabe de Deidara y lo cansado que llega a su hogar por las noches. Sakura desearía darle su oportunidad, exponer una de sus obras en la galería. Pero las cosas siempre son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

El teléfono en su oficina suena. Sakura camina apresurada a levantar el auricular, sus tacones dejando huella en el eco perdido dentro del silencio y el frío que hay en esa oficina.

—Buenas, Haruno Sakura habla.

Su ceño se frunce, casi al mismo tiempo en que la puerta de su oficina es abierta y esos ojos azules de Deidara la enfocan, le piden disculpas con un gesto.

—Sakura, lo siento yo…

Sin embargo, Deidara no tiene oportunidad de continuar. Sakura está en el teléfono, ha levantado una mano pidiéndole que espere. Sus expresiones cambia, incluso busca apoyo en el escritorio. Necesita sentarse y parece que el aire le falta.

—¿Cómo?— La voz de Sakura es apagada, parece perderse en los pliegues de la confusión que Deidara siente. –Pero… ¿cuándo?— Pregunta una y otra vez, como si diera vueltas alrededor de un circulo que parece infinito. Tiene frío de repente. La piel blanca de la mujer no cubre su palidez repentina ni la manera en que muerde su labio inferior. –Si, estaré ahí en media hora.

Cuando cuelga el auricular, Deidara está lo suficientemente cerca como para avanzar con pasos pequeños hasta donde la mujer se encuentra. Sakura ya pasa las manos por su rostro, desaliña su perfecto maquillaje y de repente suelta un sollozo, amargo y repleto de pena.

—¿Sakura, qué ha pasado?

—Es Itachi.— Confiesa, como si solo nombre la lastimara. –Lo han encontrado muerto en su departamento esta mañana.

Justo en ese instante, Deidara se pregunta si las palabras pueden matar también.

Si pueden herirlo de la misma forma y bajo el mismo vórtice. Sakura se lanza a su pecho sumergida en el dolor, presa del llanto, él apenas acaricia su espalda. Apenas susurra, no puede consolarla.

Está perdiendo el aire y por poco la calma.

Corrientes de dolor se ajustan en su alma. Susurros perdidos que lo adormecen y opacan sus lágrimas.

Internamente Deidara solo puede gritar su nombre, clamarlo, desearlo, revivirlo si es necesario. No importa cuantas veces pronuncie su nombre, nunca va a ser contestado otra vez. Pero él insiste, su corazón continua en una búsqueda asidua e inminente, y lo llama. Una y otra vez: Itachi, Itachi. ¡Itachi!

…

…

…

…

—¡Naruto!

La voz del consejero escolar se levanta con fuerza entre los pasillos, pero Sai y él ya se encuentran lo suficientemente lejos. A varios metros de esos ojos hábiles que Neji posee. Pero que hoy no le sirven de mucho, cuando Sai y Naruto han seguido corriendo sin mirar atrás, con las mochilas sacudiéndose en el aire y las risas acompasando las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros.

Saben que no escaparan del castigo al día siguiente. Pero es divertido molestar a Hyuuga, como cuando Naruto besa la mano de la tímida Hinata en señal de saludo y Neji estalla de furia ante el atrevimiento por parte de Uzumaki hacía su prima. Naruto parece haber escapado de ese vórtice extraño en el que se había sumergido esa mañana y Sai está complacido por eso.

Pero de repente todo parece haber sido borrado con una sola mano, detienen sus pasos muy cerca de la salida del instituto. Ahí donde ya hay varios estudiantes. Sai arregla mejor su maleta y Naruto detiene sus pasos. Es extraño que Deidara venga a recoger a Naruto. No cuando el mayor trabaja demasiado.

—¿Deidara?

La voz de Naruto suena cansada y seca. Seguramente por el esfuerzo físico que han tenido que sobrellevar. Pero Sai los mira y pretende pasar desapercibido. Las facciones de Naruto cambian cuando mira mejor el rostro de su hermano. Deidara ha estado llorando, sus ojos lo delatan y no puede sostener ni siquiera una expresión calmada mientras se dirige a su hermano menor, y habla con voz muy baja.

—Tenemos que irnos Naruto, ha ocurrido algo muy grave.

Naruto eleva una ceja, por que Deidara de pronto se ha acercado, acariciando su cabello y respirando hondo.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a mamá?

—No.— Admite Deidara, mordiendo su labio inferior. Formando una mueca extraña en el rostro. –Es Itachi.

Y muy en el fondo, ambos saben. Que desde que Itachi entró en sus vidas.

Naruto es un niño jugando en un mundo de hombres.

…

…

**Fin Capitulo Dos.**


End file.
